


Interrupted Meditation

by orphan_account



Series: Overwatch Kink Meme fills [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Incest?, M/M, Meditation, Spiritual sex, multidimensional pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8959096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fill for Overwatch Kink meme prompts
*Any character stumbles upon Genji and Zenyatta meditating. Except they're not meditating, they're having mind numbing tantric sex on probably several different planes of existence at once that shatters the cosmos and sends good vibrations throughout the multiverse. We're talking quite literal mind fucking. Like Genji is able to smell what color time is. It makes Cthulu blush.
Bonus if said character accidentally gets pulled into Zenyatta's projected reality and winds up witnessing and eventually partaking in some wild and NASTY spiritual sex. Genji sympathizes. The first time Zen rocked his world in 5 dimensions at once he couldn't move for at least a day. Zenyatta is kind of a robotic Buddhist sex god. They might not be able to have physical sex but that does not stop them.
Go crazy. Make it trippy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This might be more trippy and spiritual then sexual, and Genji does not sympathize in the end but i hope it satisfied the OP.

Hanzo felt uneasy yet relieved. He was relieved to be reunited with his brother, and even surprised to be forgiven for what he’d done, but he still felt uneasy. He didn’t feel like he had even footing in Overwatch. While he had not felt pressured in making a decision when Genji asked him to join, he still felt like an outcast. The only person he really knew was his brother, and even then, his brother was a new person to in a sense. Perhaps he was being a little clingy, or feared he’d wake up and find this all to be a dream, but he followed Genji around the base a lot. His brother never seemed to mind, and every interaction was pleasant even when Hanzo was holding his breath and waiting for everything to crumble into dust. It seemed Genji had truly forgiven him, and truly wished Hanzo to be a part of his life again, like he was before the betrayal. So Hanzo was careful not to mess up or say anything insulting. Which is why he did not say much about the Omnic monk his brother usually spent his time with.  
Zenyatta was someone important to Genji, that much was obvious, so Hanzo didn’t comment much about his opinions on Omnic or Omnic matters. Besides Genji probably felt comradery towards the Omnic considering his new body. As far as Hanzo knew Zenyatta had helped Genji through dark times and lead him towards a path of forgiveness. If nothing else Hanzo could respect the Omnic for that, and be in his debt for bringing his brother back to him.

So, when Hanzo knocked on his brother bedroom door and got no response, he was not surprised to find Genji and Zenyatta meditating behind the unlocked door. They sat with their legs crossed and facing each other, Zenyatta floated just a few inches off the floor. The room was quiet and peaceful, yet at the same time held a strange energy. It was something like white noise, an active absence. There was something, though Hanzo could not see it, and that something drew him closer to the pair. 

Perhaps there was tangible power in meditating. Hanzo had never tried it before, and he drew closer in wonder. Perhaps he should try it. When he was but a foot or two away from the two meditating he felt dizzy and sick. The world seemed to tilt and the edge of his vision faded out and came back into focus. But what he saw didn’t seem right, didn’t seem real.

There was heavy breathing, and moaning, and his vision swam again like he was in a hot sauna.

“Something has changed.” It’s Zenyatta’s voice that says this thought it mimics his thoughts.

“D-don’t stop. Nothing’s wrong.” It’s Genji’s voice now breathless and panting. “Don’t lose focus.”

Zenyatta laughs at this. “I would never lose focus my student. That is your job.”

There is color everywhere like he’s floating between the stars, but also in Genji’s room. The images seem to fade in and out of each other. He smells cherry blossoms and mountains, snow, and spring. Though Hanzo feels confused and slightly embarrassed he focused on his brothers moans and sharp breaths to try and center himself. It felt like he honed in on his brother connected to him and a pleasurable foreign sensations circles around his body. Like hands touching him everywhere. 

Things come into focus. Though it feels like the scenery shifts in and out there is the steady image of his brother and Zenyatta in front of him. They seem so far away but so close, like something separated Hanzo from their sacred space. He’s not quiet here and he’s not quiet there. But he could see and partially feel. And there is a lot to see and feel.

It takes Hanzo a while to make scene of the tangled mess in front of him, but when he does he feels like he should turn back out the door he came from. Except that door doesn’t exist anymore, so he’s stuck watching, and what he’s watching is his brother becoming very intimate with his omnic teacher. 

Genji’s head is thrown back in pleasure his leg spread wide to accommodate numerous hands roaming all over the most intimate parts of his body. One hand held up a smooth leg causing Genji’s hips to raise of the ground slightly. A ground which did not appear to exist, as the two bodies also seemed to float in space. Still holding up the leg caused Hanzo to have a full view of Genji’s puckered hole clenched tightly around intruding fingers which thrust in and out a leisurely pace. There was another hand wrapped firmly around a weeping erection, also teasing in a slow, up and down motion.

When focusing on the slow pace it felt like time itself was slowing down. A warm tranquil feeling runs up Hanzo’s spine as time continues to inch along at a snail’s pace. He felt connected but still separated as if feeling and seeing the scene through a screen.  
“Oh.” Genji breaths out and the sounds seems to be swallowed up by whatever is warping time. “Master how long do you plan on…on teasing me like this?”

“Patience is a virtue I thought you had mastered by now, my pupil.”

Time is falling, reversing until the Genji of the present turned into the Genji of the past. Fully human, with bright green hair and red flushed cheeks. Hanzo felt hot himself, and perhaps his cheeks where burning too and his breath was coming in a little fast. Eyes opened slowly and focused on Zenyatta, blurry and lost in the tortures sensations. A human hand reached out to touch cold metal which instantly warms up, and Hanzo feels the tingle in his finger tips as if he’d touched Zenyatta not Genji. Soft lips pressed against smooth metal as the Omnic let himself be pulled forward towards his lover. Never losing control never speeding up his pace and though fingers pressed deeper into the soft tight cavern, and squeeze tighter around hard flesh. It sent a jolt up his spine. The kiss Genji applies to the seam of gold and chrome is a complete mess. Hot breath fogged against cool metal, and saliva runs down swollen lips.

There was a heady feeling in the room, a dreamy pleasure that explained the absolute messy desperation of Genji’s kiss. It only became more desperate with each hard press into his ass. Brown eyes desperately tried to focus but are too far gone in bliss to see more then the bright lights on Zenyatta’s forehead blur together into the cosmos of stars rotating quickly around them. A third finger was added with a hard and fast thrust and everything sped up. Genji’s body takes the finger with ease and greed, and a loud moan escapes wet lips that rapidly begin to burn and scar until bright white teeth bite back a moan from injured lips. The Genji of the present was back and arched his augmented body pushing his hips down further onto metallic fingers. He held on tightly to the only constant in this strange place. 

Zenyatta.

Another hand trailed up the cyborgs body and electricity excited every nerve in his body causing him to shutter as tangible sparks arced of his metal flesh. Hanzo could feel that electricity, could feel the absolute bliss contained in this bubble separate from the rest of the world. Shock waves rack his body, and Genji takes gulping breaths, and throughs his head back yet again.

“Master, please!” The plea was so loud and booming it echoed, bouncing off walls that weren’t there. The first wrapped around Genji’s member pumps quickly. Precum ran down the robotic hand, the pearls seem to contain a world of their own. A promise of life, of release, as it dripped down and continued to weep from the tip of Genji’s penis.  
There is tension and everything seems to be teetering on the edge of something. On the edge of everything.

“Oh…oh, so close. Please.” Genji’s voice is broken and gasping. His muscles tense with a familiar anticipation. Fingers withdraw and disappear into his body in perfect time to the tight fist pumping him towards completion. “Ah...”

Just a promise, just an edge and everything stops. The universe stills, and the edge is so close but so far away. The desperate need for release so close Hanzo could taste it, but it was denied.

“Fuck.” Genji opens his eyes and looks at Zenyatta not in anger but with love and knowledge that Hanzo was not privy to. The Omnic seems to smirk as suddenly everything starts up again, and Genji screams his throat raw as he come suddenly. Zenyatta’s hand lovely milking every drop of cum that seemed to spill everywhere, and continued to flow like a newly formed river.

Hanzo is breathing hard and feeling strangely satisfied when everything reverses. Pulling him back to the edge. Spinning to world backwards through time.

“No, Zenyatta, no too much.” Genji pleads and just as the words leave his lips there is that earthshattering sudden pleasure again. And Genji’s body couldn’t help but respond and came again with a pitiful whimpering moan. In that moment Hanzo understood why the French called it a little death. He felt like he was floating away from his physical form and reaching something higher. Sharing in an experience felt by others for thousands of years, repeatedly. Love, lust, pleasure, and ecstasy shared by hundreds, and sought after by every human that ever lived. The primal urge to feel love, be loved, and reach satisfaction. 

Everything turned black.

When Hanzo opened his eyes, he felt like he’s spinning for a moment, but then remembered where he was. He was in Genji’s room at the Overwatch base.

“Hanzo?” Genji’s voice is winded and shocked. The cyborg looked absolutely racked and steam bellowed from his vents.

“It seems we were not entirely alone during are little exercise. You did lock the door didn’t you, Genji?”

Genji straightened and looked at his teacher with slight panic. “Well, I…I’m pretty sure I did.”

“Perhaps in your eagerness you forgot, my dear.” Zenyatta chuckled a delightful chirping sound that caused Genji to sigh with exasperation.

“It’s not funny to accidently have a multidimensional spiritual three way with your own brother!”

Hanzo came out of his dizzy confused state and images of what he just witnessed came crashing through his brain. “A what now?”

Genji got up and pulled his dazed and confuse brother up by the arm dragging him towards the door and slams it shut. “Knock next time!”

Hanzo stares at the closed door. “I did.”

He didn’t think he could move if he wanted to, he felt like he just got fucked up a wall. So he simply stared at the closed door and swore he could still hear Zenyatta laughing.


End file.
